User blog:Tmaneea/Toons No Longer
One of my goals in creating this world of Calamity City is to look at the world of toons in a way that's never been seen before. I've always been fascinated with toons, and toon physics, and the toony world and culture. I've always wondered how the world would be different in a world run on toon physics. How would society develop in a world where what would be fatal injuries here are just minor annoyances that you just have to live with, or if everyone were some sort of funny animal, mythological creature, mad scientist, etc. Calamity City has been my answer, to look deeper into the world that we've only gotten to see the surface of. I've created characters, such as Larry Ferret, who are scholars and who study the physics and culture of the world they live with. So far, I've been calling this science "Toonology", and I've called these characters "Toons", and once even described the world they live in as "Toon World". But the more I think about it, the more I begin to realize that that isn't right. I shouldn't be calling these people toons, and I shouldn't call this place Toon World, nor should I describe their physics as Toon Physics. These people are not toons, they are something else entirely. For the longest time, I've been obsessed with trying to define Toon Physics and Toon Culture. I've tried to examine it like a scientist would examine real world physics and figure out all the rules and all its boundaries. Basically, I've been trying to put it into a box. But I've made a realization that you can't do that with Toon Physics. Toon Physics is the result of a hundred collective minds writing and drawing whatever they find to be funny. It is impossible to place rules onto Toon Physics because it's been operating without rules since cartoons have been around. And in fact, Toon Physics is supposed to be flexible without any set rules, and that's what makes it fun. Each cartoonist that approaches a cartoon approaches the physics and culture of that world in a different way, and it differs from studio to studio, era to era, cartoonist to cartoonist, and cartoon to cartoon. To attempt to define it and call one thing "Toon Physics" only insults what toon physics is and what makes cartooning great. Toon Physics was not meant to be put in a box. However, I have been defining Toon Physics. I have been analyzing their culture and I have put it into a box. I've found the answers I've been looking for and I created a world exactly the way I wanted it. I've created a culture that I believe have developed realistically based on the physics thats been imposed on them. They're very toony, but I can no longer call them toons. And I've explored their physics, and although they resemble toon physics, I can not in good conscience call it Toon Physics. But I am not going to give up on this project. I will continue to try to define this world, and its physics, and its culture, and I will continue to put it in a box, however, I will no longer call them toons. I know that they are still technically toons, but they have become something more than that. I have done the same thing many cartoonists have done before me, approached these toons and added their own personal touch to them. I've taken the toons and the toon physics and manipulated them in a way that is uniquely me, and in a style that is completely mine. I've defined the physics and culture in a way that reflects my personality and desires and fears. To continue to call them toons would mean lumping them in with all the other creations by other creators that go by the same name and denying that they are uniquely mine. Therefore, I will go through this wiki and remove all references to toons and toon physics, and instead I will refer to these creatures as calamitites. The science of their world would be known as Calamitology. I have also decided that they will continue to live in Calamity City, although instead of thinking of it as one city within a much larger Toon World, Calamity City will be their world, and although there is a world outside of Calamity City, I have decided that Calamity City will be considered a world of its own, with a culture and physics that operates differently than any place outside of it. Category:Blog posts